


Oh Baby

by Monsterunderthefedora



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, SO MUCH FLUFF, angel is trying his best, what happened to that baby Loona drop kicked
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22199080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsterunderthefedora/pseuds/Monsterunderthefedora
Summary: Angel honestly doesn't know why these kind of things keep happening to him but what was he supposed to do? Just leave the kid?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Oh Baby

"Ugh Angel, what's that?"

"A smoothie."

"I meant that," Charlie pointed at the baby imp cradled in the spider demon's second set of arms. 

"Oh this thing? I found it. Cute right?"

"What do you mean you just, found a baby?!" Vaggie asked incredulously and Angel just shrugged..

"I don't know. I'm just minding my own business when all of a sudden, wham! This thing hits me."

"And you brought here because....?" Vaggie questioned but Angel waved her off.

"What was I supposed to do? Take it to the studio with me?" Meanwhile the baby watched the three in amusement. Chewing on a patch of Angel's fluff and cooing.

"We need to get it back to it's parents!"

"And how are we going to do that? I don't know if you've noticed but it could be anyone's." Angel added and Vaggie loudly sighed, rubbing the area between her eyes in annoyance.

"Great, just what we needed. Another child running around the hotel."


End file.
